The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). Commensurate with shrunken dimensions is an expectation of greater immediacy (higher speed) and increased performance with reduced power consumption. A low-dropout (LDO) regulator is a voltage regulator that introduces a small difference between input voltage and output voltage. Performance of the LDO is described at least by drop-out voltage, standby current, size, and speed.